1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the repair of pallets and, more particularly, to techniques for removing damaged deckboards from pallets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load-bearing pallets fabricated of wooden components frequently are used to transport and store various articles, machines, or materials. Such pallets generally are of two types: the stringer type and the block type. Stringer-type pallets include three spaced, parallel support members to which upper and lower deckboards are nailed. Block-type pallets employ a number of relatively small, spaced blocks to which upper and lower deckboards are nailed. The spaces between the stringers or the blocks are adapted to receive the tines of conventional forklift trucks.
In the course of being moved from place to place, the pallets frequently become damaged. If a damaged pallet is not repaired, eventually it must be discarded because of its inability to safely and securely support and transport articles or materials. Because a pallet is expensive (about $22.00 in 1998 dollars), it is desirable to repair damaged pallets rather than to buy new ones, if possible.
Due to the large number of pallets that must be repaired, it is important that high quality pallet repairs be done quickly and inexpensively. Unfortunately, pallet repairs usually are done by hand. For example, damaged deckboards often are removed with crowbars or similar manual tools. Although it is possible to use cutter disks or bandsaws to remove damaged deckboards, existing machines must remove all deckboards in front of the damaged deckboard merely to provide access to the damaged deckboard. This results in a great waste of material, as well as an increase in processing time and wear on the processing machinery. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,459; 4,320,570; 4,750,255; 4,945,626; 5,105,526; 5,211,094; 5,205,197; 5,243,751; 5,307,554; 5,323,525; 5,414,924; and 5,600,882 for teachings of representative pallet dismantling machines.
Presently, no machines or tools are available that attempt to automate or improve the deckboard removal process. Desirably, a deckboard removal machine would be available that would enable pallet repairs to be accomplished with a minimum of manual labor and with an increase in processing speed. Such a machine hopefully would be sufficiently reliable that part replacement or repairs would be avoided substantially.